Magicians and Wizards and a Witch and Four Very Annoyed Demigods
by Not Hazel Levesque
Summary: Sadie and Carter Kane, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley all set off (together, surprisingly) on a quest to save the world. If they hadn't done THAT enough times. ********ALSO FEATURES The Kane Chronicles****************
1. Chapter 1

**HOGWARTS POV**

"We're going _where? How did magic originate? Magicians? Greek GODS?" _Hermoine bellowed.

"You're going to America- Camp Half-Blood in New York, a camp for demigods, children of Greek gods. Roman gods also have children- but that's in California. Anyways, two Magicians, who originate from the _Egyptian_ gods will be there too, being stationed not far from Camp. Hecate gave magic to the House founders. Yes, Carter and Sadie, I think, and yes, shall I name them?" McGonagall replied rather impatiently.

"N-no thanks, Professor." Harry said, clearly bewildered.

"Alright then, get packing. Weasley, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just..." and Ron went back into daze, causing Harry and Hermione to have to carry him back to the destroyed Gryffindor Tower.

"Into the future... gods...magicians...demigods...war...Fred..." and Ron went on. The war had only ended a few hours ago, and giving them this news so fast startled them.

After Hermione got Ron out of his daze, the Trio started packing. They said their goodbyes then Apparated to this camp.

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD POV**

"Witches? Wizards? IS THIS A JOKE? WE JUST FOUGHT A FREAKING WAR!" Thalia screamed.

"Child, I do wish it was a joke. But alas, it is not. You have another quest, one you most certainly cannot accomplish alone. Nor can the witches and wizards, or the Magicians, so we have to combine forces. They will be arriving soon." Chiron said.

"You're kidding, right? And Thalia, we fought that war about a month and a half ago." Percy said.

"Same difference." Thalia replied.

"I knew it! _I just knew it!"_ Annabeth was yelling rather triumphantly.

Nobody bothered to ask her about what she knew, because she knew _everything._

_"_Well, young heroes, you should prepare to great our guests." Chiron told them.

And with that, they had no idea where they were going, but Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico (who was in a state of shock) left the Big House muttering things along the lines of "I'm going to kill _" or "I hate everything." Mostly that last one.

**CARTER AND SADIE POV**

"Witches? Wizards? Half-bloods? You're joking, correct? If you are, this is a brilliant joke, Carter." Sadie said, laughing, hoping that it was a joke.

"Sadie, I'm not kidding. I got the letter. From who? I have no idea. But it looks pretty legit, there's and address and everything." Carter replied.

'Okay, _let me see it._" Sadie sounded rather stern now, but she took the letter and read it out loud:

"Dear_ Ms. and Mr. Kane,_

_ This is urgent. If you would be as kind as to meet us by the Long Island Sound, just look for the camp or the dragon, stop outside there. Please don't go in, as this quest is to be kept a secret to the campers. _

_ You will be working amongst the side of some of our strongest heroes, along with a witch and two wizards. We ask you do not get into any trouble by yourselves, as there are already the monsters to deal with. We know these types of magic together are extremely dangerous, especially demigods and wizards, so we ask you to play peacemakers and sort out and fights they get into (they _will_ get into plenty of arguments, magic will be involved). _

_ Sincerely, _

The name is written oddly." Sadie said. "But I guess it sounds legitimate. Alright, we'll go. If that makes you any happier."

"It doesn't but thanks for the permission." Carter said sarcastically. "And it's written in Ancient Greek."

And with that, they packed up, and left for the Long Island Sound.

**THALIA POV**

I can't believe it. I took a break from the Hunters for _this?_ It's outrageous.

When we got outside camp (literally, 20 feet outside camp) we saw who we'd be working with.

Names flew around like crazy. Apparently, people knew each other.

What I'm about to say happened all at once:

"Carter?" Percy asked.

"Percy?" the kid who must've been Carter asked.

"Hermione Granger!" a british girl with Carter said.

"Percy Jackson!" the girl who must've been Hermione said. She also said: "Carter and Sadie Kane! Annabeth Chase! Nico di Angelo! Thalia Grace!" I winced at my last name. How did people know this stuff?

"Wait.." Annabeth said, she looked like she'd just won the lottery. "I know all of you!"

Everyone stopped shouting names after that.

"But you're not supposed to be alive. You're fictional." she finished.

"AHEM!" Percy fake cleared his throat.

"No, Seaweed Brain, _not you._ Or you guys." She gestured to me and Nico.

"Great..." I muttered. "A bunch of random fictional strangers who aren't fictional."

"_We're fictional?_" that Hermione chic asked. "You all are the fictional ones."

"No," the british girl, who I'm was Sadie, she obviously wasn't Carter. "If I remember correctly, you guys star in the book series. Not us."

"_BOOK SERIES?" _everyone, including me, surprisingly, yelled.

That's when the arguments begun.


	2. We Run into An Old Friend

The arguments were pretty heated, and involved much cursing (in English, Ancient Greek, _and _Ancient Egyptian. Fun!).

After them, we were all pretty steamed, so we kept walking down Half-Blood Hill in silence, until Sadie said "Does anyone have any idea what we're looking for, and why all of us need to go?"

"Actually," Nico said. "Chiron pulled me aside before we left. I don't know _exactly _what we're looking for, but I know it's somewhere in the Underworld. He said that I'd feel it when we got there. But we'd all know what it is when we see it."

"Great," I sighed. "I _hate_ going down there. It gives me the creeps." Annabeth and Percy nodded their heads. But Carter and Sadie looked like someone just stabbed a young child, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione just got used to the Greek myths being not so mythical by now.

"_Which _Underworld are you talking about?" Carter asked.

"The Underworld Underworld...?" Percy said.

"No, Seaweed Brain, there's a Greek one and an Egyptian one. I think if you believe in the Greek one more, you go there, but if you believe in the Egyptisn one more, you go there." Annabeth informed him. "We're talking about the Greek one."

Carter nodded his head.

"Nico, does your dad know we're coming?" I asked.

"It's not like he'll be able to _help_ us." Nico responded.

"It's worth a shot."

"Okay."

We got a cab to take us down into Manhattan, and we just sort of walked from there.

We reached the woods when we heard a howl and decided to follow the noise.

Just our luck- the Minotaur. We all drew our weapons, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione asked, "What? It's just a tree."

"A tree?" I laughed. "That thing is not a tree. Trust me, I know too much about trees."

"Yeah, well," Percy cut in. "Try to kill the tree."

They looked puzzled, but they took out their wands. And then we charged, leaving the magicians and wizards behind to fiddle with their magic stuff.

Annabeth and I distracted it, while Nico tried to jab it and kill it from the bottom, and Percy climbed to fight it from the top of it.

"Hey!" Annabeth screamed. "Over here!" She didn't catch it's attention. So I threw a stick at it. That caught it's attention. We repeated the cycle until Nico finally got tired of his strategy and started slashing it all over. He cut some useful limbs off, while Percy cut off it's head. It dissolved into sand.

"Wow, guys, thanks for all that magical help." I said.

"We tried!" Sadie argued.

"We kept firing at the tree, but it went straight threw it!" Ron yelled.

"We just couldn't find a spell to kill it, and we're way too tired to summon divine words." Carter said.

"Fine." Annabeth huffed. "Let's just keep going."

And we head off deeper into the who-knows-which-state-we-were-in woods.


	3. We're Taking a Field Trip to Hell

At least it was only one monster, right? Well, technically it was only one actual monster. When Annabeth got angry, monster would be a pretty good was to describe her, too.

"Annabeth, what are you angry about this time?" I asked.

She huffed. "We have no plan, we don't know what we're looking for, we don't even know if the Underworld is in California anymore, we don't know where we are, we're just winging it!" she yelled. "That's why I'm angry!"

"Wait," I said. "You, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, don't have a plan? I thought you would've made this huge and fully-accurate diagram on your laptop or something."

"Why am I always expected to have a plan, Thalia?"

"Because your plans are better than ours."

"Well, maybe if you actually tried to make a plan, we'd know if-" Annabeth started.

"Guys! Lets just sit, and think of a plan! Please?" Carter said.

We rolled our eyes, but sat on started on a plan. Annabeth got her laptop out and started typing something while Percy watched her. Carter and Sadie started muttering, soon joined by Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Then it was just me and Nico.

"Well," I said. "You're the Underworld expert. You have a plan?"

"Actually, I have something..." he trailed off and started rummaging through his bag.

Harry spoke up. "Guys, I think we have a plan." We all walked over to them. "Nico said we'd feel it when we got into the Underworld, right?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "But, man, this is the Underworld we're talking about. The place is _huge._"

Harry's expression dampened, but he continued, "Well, why don't we just follow it, then once we get there-"

"I can already tell you that won't work. How about this..." Annabeth turned her laptop so it was facing us. "There's a good chance a spirit will have it, right? I say we start in the Fields of Punishment. It's not huge, so we'd be able to follow _that._ There's different types of evil there, so we'd figure out how to deal with the spirit when we found it. If it's not there, I doubt anyone in Asphodel would have it. So-"

"Wait." Nico said. "I don't think a spirit has it."

"Who has it then?" Hermione asked.

"Hades?" Percy asked.

"No, I don't think it's a someone as much as a _what _or a _where."_

_ "Where _is it, then?" Sadie asked, clearly getting impatient.

"Guys, we're going to Tartarus." Nico's expression was much more grave then usual.

So was everyone else's.


	4. please read:) very important

hey guys, I'm gonna take a break from this story for a while, but I will be posting other stuff. finding time to update it is becoming hard for me, hope you understand:)


End file.
